


Too Much Of A Human

by Teawithmagician



Series: Angel and Storm [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Het, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Sabah's children cannot play well together. Sooner or later one wants to play with another more than with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Of A Human

Psylocke looks at Angel. Blue eyes on clear, tender, innocent face light up, when he fights or kills. He doesn't even understand why En Sabah Nur called him. More important is that with his new steel wings he is unbeatable – what more do you need to be happy?

Psylocke abuts her arm into her hip and puts her leg forward. It's an endless leg in long stocking boot and luxuriant, gorgeous, tanned hip. Angel stares at it, jerks his full lip – a good leg, a long one – and jumps into the sky, raising a storm of dust.

He will understand he is being seduced only when Psylocke will take a hold of his collar and start to kiss. But he looks at her beautiful legs – he knows they are perfect – only when Psylocke makes him see them.

The rest of the time he looks at Strom, sometimes with his mouth open, like a child at a new toy.

Angel looks at Storm because that gal can really kick his ass. Psylocke can try either, but Psylocke is the same fighter type with Angel's – that pink shit on her arm frightens Angel no more. Father worked with lasers, and this is not even a laser.

Storm rolls up her eyes and the bolts of lightning sizzle and explode. If a lightning strikes Angel – ka-boom! - he will play a lightning-conductor till there will be only wings left. It turns him on. 

Storm, she is so – you look how she throws the lightning and you've got a hard-on. She looks at you over her shoulder – and you have a head full of fireworks. But when she just throws a look, and you want to jump into the sky just to fall right back at some asshole's head – to leave no single bone unbroken.

But Strom turns away, she doesn't look at Angel. She looks at Magneto.

Strom has seen enough of dirty men in her life. They are all the same, searching for a place tp put their dick in. When Storm understood her power, she was frightened first, but then she jumped with joy. No one would dare to touch her.

Angel stares at Storm like a fool. When she gets sick of it and stares back – what? Whadda you want? - he turns away proudly and spreads his wings. Like a grouse on a lek. He is strong but stupid – he knows nothing of life. He wants only to drink and to fight. 

Magneto, he is... different. En Sabah Nur told that people killed his wife and daughter. Storm can see it into his eyes, Magneto has sick eyes. Nevertheless, he says “Thank you” and “Not at all”, speaks the languages and his handsome hands are not the hands of a steel-maker.

But Magneto doesn't look around. He looks only into the sky.

The sky is blue, the clouds are rare and there is not a single bird of prey. Erik thinks – how long will you test me, whoever you are. You ripped me off the little I had. Why, oh God of my people, who is a non-existent matter in the atheistic world where the electron is endless in the void?

You breaks me and bends like I break and bend all the iron of the world. You tear my legs like I am a beetle in you hands, one by one, and I scream and beg, and jerk. Still, you are not piercing me through with a pin. Why do you need me alive – to destroy your world?

I just wanted to run away and hide, to be just like everyone else. But you show me, again and again, there's no life but war. I don't know what do you want from me, but if I am to count the humanity's bones – here I am to do it. Do you really think I have anything left to lose?

En Sabah Nur looks at his Horsemen, sighs – his breath smells of a crypt – and rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. The hieroglyphs once again remind him that the history repeats itself. No matter what mighty, fearless and ruthless mutants he finds, sooner or later it goes the same. 

Instead of using the power he generously gave them, they play humans.


End file.
